The present invention relates to archery sighting devices, and more particularly to a peep sight for an archery bow.
Peep sights generally are used on archery bows to assist in aiming. A peep sight usually is mounted on the string of the bow at a predetermined distance above a nocking point on the bowstring. The peep sight is secured to the string by separating strands of the bowstring and securing the peep between those strands. The peep sight includes a peep aperture alignable with a line of sight of an archer when the archer aims at a target. Specifically, when the archer draws the bowstring, the archer aims at a target by viewing it through the peep aperture and by aligning the peep aperture and a front sight mounted on the bow with the target. In effect, the peep sight ensures that the archer consistently aims the bow, which thereby improves accuracy.
Conventional peep sights are manufactured from aluminum or plastics. Both materials present issues with respect to energy imparted by the bowstring to which the peep sights are mounted. Specifically, because peep sights are mounted on the bowstring, the additional weight of an aluminum peep sight on the bowstring has a deleterious affect on kinetic energy of the string, and thus the energy and velocity imparted to an arrow shot from the bow. Theoretically, plastic peep sights are lighter than aluminum sights; however, plastic peep sights usually are the same weight as aluminum peeps due to the material added to the plastic peep to provide strength comparable to an aluminum peep. Accordingly, conventional aluminum and plastic peeps have weight issues that affect performance.
Another issue with many peep sights is that the peep aperture construction can make it difficult to aim in low light conditions, such as that encountered when bow hunting at dusk or dawn. For example, most peep apertures of aluminum or plastic peeps are cylindrical bores. In low light conditions, the cylindrical bore impedes visual clarity and targeting visibility. One solution to this problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,329 to Strathman, wherein the peep aperture of a plastic or aluminum sight includes two opposing, intersecting frusto-conical recesses which are tapered equally at approximately 35° to 45° to equally deflect light and form an inside, defined edge of the peep sight aperture. Although the Stratham peep construction can sometimes provide improved target visibility, many times it can deflect too much light. This can sometimes make it difficult to focus through the peep sight, particularly in low light conditions.